vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Kerker/Skript
DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Salvatore-Keller. Damon: '''Wo ist mein Ring? '''Stefan: '''Den wirst du nicht mehr gebrauchen. '''Damon: '''Wie lange bin ich schon hier? '''Stefan: '''3. Tage. '''Damon: '''Was hast du vor? '''Stefan: '''Wenn in der alten Welt ein Vampir drohte durch sein Verhalten die gesamte Rasse zu entlarven oder ihr zu schaden, hatte er sich dafür zu verantworten. Man bemühte sich, ihn um zu erziehn' statt ihn zu bestrafen. '''Damon: '''Du weißt was passiert wenn ich, kein Blut trinke. '''Stefan: '''Du wirst schwächer, und schwächer. Und schließlich wirst du dich weder bewegen noch sprechen können. Innerhalb einer Woche wird deine Haut austrocknen und du mumifizierst. Ein lebender Leichnam. Unfähig jemanden zu verletzten. Nie wieder. '''Damon: '''Also wirst du mich einfach im Keller eingesperrt lassen? Für immer? '''Stefan: '''Ich hab dir genug Eisenkraut injiziert um dich schwach zu setzten. Sobald dein Kreislauf in den Stillstand kommt, bring ich dich in die Familiengruft, und in 50. Jahren sehen wir weiter. '''Damon: '''Ich bin stärker als du denkst. '''Stefan: '''Das warst du schon immer, aber du bist nicht stärker als das Eisenkraut. Und das wissen wir beide auch. Tut mir Leid, es hätte nicht so weit kommen müssen. '''GILBERT HAUS wacht auf und geht ins Badezimmer. Sie trifft Vicki. Vicki: 'Tu.. Tut mir Leid, ich bin gleich fertig. '''Elena: '''Schon okay, lass dir Zeit. ''geht und Vicki geht in Jeremy's Zimmer. 'Vicki: '''Ich schätze mal du bekommst, Ärger. '''Jeremy: '''Was hast du angestellt? '''Vicki: '''Elena hat mich gesehen. '''Jeremy: '''Ich bin ein Drogen nehmender Krimineller, ein Mädchen im Bett fällt dabei nicht ins Gewicht. ''findet Jenna in der Küche. '''Elena: '''Jenna, hast du mitgekriegt was da oben abläuft? '''Jenna: '''Mmm-Hmm. '''Elena: '''Und du hast nichts einzuwenden? '''Jenna: '''Ich finde er könnte dabei geschickter sein. Und sich wenigstens Mühe geben sie rein und raus zu schmuggeln. Oh, nur das du es weißt, ich bin zum Abendessen nicht da. '''Elena: '''Ah, du wirst es also tatsächlich tun, du gehst mit Logan aus. '''Jenna: '''Ich werde aufkreuzen und ihn quälen, ja genau. Und hast du etwas von Stefan gehört? '''Elena: '''Nichts seit er vor drei Tagen diese vage Nachricht hinterlassen hat: "Hi, ähm Elena, ich muss was erledigen ich äh, erklär's dir in ein paar Tagen." '''Jenna: '''Hast du ihn nicht angerufen? '''Elena: '''Nein, werd' ich auch nicht. '''Jenna: '''Und das ist auch alles okay für dich? '''Elena: '''Das alles ist absolut nicht okay für mich, aber ich werd' deswegen auch nicht heulen. Weißt du heut' morgen wollte ich Tagebuch schreiben, und dann dachte, ich was soll ich schreiben? Echt, ich werd keins dieser jämmerlichen Mädchen sein dessen Welt sich für irgendein Kerl aufhört zu drehen. '''Jenna: '''Na dann, ähm. '''Elena: '''Ich komm schon klar. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Stefan: '''Er ist bei Bewusst sein, er ist schwach aber man sollte den Keller besser meiden. Es ist Damon, er könnte trotz allem noch gefährlich sein. '''Zach: '''Du gehst in die Schule? '''Stefan: '''Ich bin hier um mein Leben wieder zu finden, und dem will ich mich wieder zuwenden, und Elena. Falls sie noch mit mit spricht. '''Zach: '''Warum hast du sie nicht angerufen? '''Stefan: '''Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihr wieder noch ne' Lüge auftischen? Ich hasse es sie an zu lügen, ich bin schlecht darin, sie denkt bereits ich verberge etwas. '''Zach: '''Welche Wahl hast du? Du bist zurückgekommen, um ein möglichst normales Leben zu leben, du wusstest das würde dazu gehören. '''CAROLINE'S SCHLAFZIMMER Caroline: '''Ich erinner' mich an die Party, Damon tauchte hinter mir auf und hat mein.. meinen Nacken geküsst, oder in meinem Nacken gebissen. Dann bin ich umgekippt. Mir kommt es so vor als hätte ich seit dem Erinnerungslücken es ist echt komisch. Vielleicht hab ich mich von ihm beißen lassen. '''Bonnie: '''Wieso solltest du das tun? '''Caroline: '''Okay, können wir das Thema bitte lassen, ja? Ich will einfach nicht über Damon reden. Ich will über nichts was das angeht reden, will nur das alles wieder normal wird. Was machst du da mit der Kerze? '''Bonnie: '''Uhm.. Nichts. Was ist das? sieht den Kristall. '''Caroline: '''Das hat mir Damon gegeben. Oder, er wollte es mir geben. Ich weiß nur das, es jetzt mir gehört. '''Bonnie: '''Das Ding ist hässlich. '''Caroline: '''Dann nimm deine dreckigen Hände weg. '''SCHULE Caroline: 'Das sexy Schaum Auto waschen ist morgen, das Footballteam und die Band hat zugesagt. Naja nicht die ganze Band, nur die die sich erlauben können ein Bikini zu tragen. Ich will es provokativ sexy, ich meine das ist eine Spendenaktion verdammt. '''Elena: '''Einfach unglaublich, als wäre nichts passiert. '''Bonnie: '''Sie verschließt die Augen vor der Wahrheit. '''Stefan: '''Hey. '''Bonnie: '''Hey, ähm also ich muss jetzt.. irgendwo anders sein. '''Stefan: '''Es tut mir echt leid, das ich nicht angerufen habe. '''Elena: '''Keine Sorge. Ich leb' noch. '''Stefan: '''Ich musste mich um Damon kümmern. '''Elena: '''Und hast du, dich um ihn gekümmert? '''Stefan: '''Ja, ja. '''Elena: '''Vier Tage lang? '''Stefan: '''Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein, aber darf ich dir das alles erklären, bitte? '''Elena: '''Sicher, wann? '''Stefan: '''Ich muss, nach dem Unterricht nach Hause aber im Grill um so gegen Vier? '''Elena: '''Okay. '''Stefan: '''Danke. '''Caroline: '''Stefan. Wo ist Damon? Echt er muss sich bei mir noch schwer entschuldigen. '''Stefan: E'r ist weg, Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Und wann kommt er wieder zurück? '''Stefan: '''Er kommt nicht zurück. Tut mir Leid. '''Elena: '''Das ist gut so, Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Ich weiß, ja. '''GRILL Elena: '''Hey, Matt, ähm, hast du Stefan gesehen? '''Matt: Nein hab ich nicht. Aber wenn du Zeit tot schlagen willst dann lass uns spielen. Komm schon das haben wir ewig nicht gemacht. Ich lass dich auch gewinnen. DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN geht in den Keller. Zach: 'Ich bin voll mit Eisenkraut, ich tue es seit 16 Jahren in meinen Kaffee. Mein Blut würde deinen Zustand nur noch verschlimmern. Damon? '''Damon: '''Dann war das Eisenkraut von dir? Schön für dich. Schön für dich. Blut ist also doch nicht dicker als Wasser. '''Zach: '''Wir sind keine Familie. Andernfalls eine die völlig verrottet ist. Deinetwegen habe ich sogar auf eine lebende artende und liebende Familie verzichtet. '''Damon: '''Kann ich dich vielleicht dazu überreden, mir einen Hasen oder so zu bringen? Stefan's Diät würde mir im Moment völlig ausreichen. '''Zach: '''Du weißt das ich das nicht tun kann. '''Damon: '''Du hast gewonnen, Zach. Ich werd' zu Grunde gehen. Du bist wie dein Großvater, der konnte Besuch von mir auch nicht leiden. '''Zach: '''Du besuchst mich Damon? Du kommst unangekündigt, erinnerst mich daran das es nicht mein Haus ist. Das du mir nur erlaubst hier zu leben. Erlaubst überhaupt zu leben. '''Damon: '''Der Rasen musste gemäht werden. '''Zach: '''Ich komme um dir lebewohl zu sagen, Damon. ''kommt zur Tür und packt Zach am Hals 'Damon: '''Mach die Tür auf, Zach. ''befreit Zach von Damon. '''Stefan: '''Mach nur weiter so, Damon. Desto mehr Energie du verschwendest so schneller hast du ausgespielt. '''MYSTIC GRILL Elena: 'Und dann steht da Vicki im Bad, völlig unbeeindruckt als wäre es keine große Sache das die beiden miteinander rummachen. '''Matt: '''Okay jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. Dein Bruder und meine Schwester das ist völlig schräg. '''Elena: '''Ja. ''Handy klingelt. '''Matt: '''Wie spät ist er dran? ' '''Elena: '''Gleich eine Stunde. Ist aber schon okay, damit mein ich das ich nicht mit dir über Probleme mit Jungs rede. ''schießt einen Ball. Matt: 'Gut. Ich meine, ist ja nicht so als wären wir mal die besten Freunde gewesen. '''Elena: '''Okay, Also schön... Was hälst du von Stefan? Ist er in Ordnung? '''Matt: '''Wieso was hat er getan? '''Elena: '''Nichts überhaupt nichts er ist immer nur so ein Gehemnis Krämer. Da ist irgendwas was ich nicht wissen soll, was meine Neugier nur um so mehr weckt. '''Matt: '''Und was? Das er ein Serienkiller ist und ein Clownskostüm im Kofferaum versteckt? '''Elena: '''Nein, natürlich nicht. Was wissen wir schon über ihn, so richtig? '''Matt: '''Er ist ein Riesn' Football Spieler, ein bisschen ein EInzelgänger, und so sehr ich es auch hasse es zu sagen, er ist vermutlich ein netter Typ. '''Elena: '''Du denkst also das ich paranoid bin? '''Matt: '''Du solltest mit ihm reden. ''kommt an. '''Stefan: '''Mit wem reden? Tut mir echt Leid, das ich mich verspätet hab. '''Elena: '''Was ist passiert? '''Stefan: '''Ich bin aufgehalten worden. '''Elena: '''Ist alles in Ordnung? '''Stefan: '''Da war was mit meinem Onkel. '''Elena: '''Und da konntest du mich nicht anrufen und sagen das du dich verspätest? '''Matt: '''Okay, amüsiert euch schön. '''Stefan: '''Echt, tut mir Leid. Es war unumgänglich. '''Elena: Was war unumgängich? Pff, okay. versucht zu gehen. Stefan: 'Nein, Elena, bitte. '''Elena: '''Nein, Stefan. Hey bemerkst du das nicht? Jede Frage beantwortest du mit einen vaguen pseudo Antwort. Was ist so schrecklich das du Angst hast es mir zu sagen? ''alter Mann geht zu Stefan. 'Alter Mann: '''Ich kenne sie. Mein Gott. '''Stefan: '''Um, Entschuldigung? '''Alter Mann: '''Ich kenne sie, wie ist das möglich? '''Stefan: '''Ich glaube sie verwechseln mich, Sir. '''Alter Mann: '''Sie sind nicht einen Tag gealtert. '''Stefan: '''Tut mir Leid, entschuldigen sie bitte. Hey, kann ich dich nach Hause bringen? Dann können wir reden, ist das in Ordnung? ''fängt an Elena zur Tür zu drücken, Elena stoppt. 'Elena: '''Warte, was war das da gerade? '''Stefan: '''Ich weiß es nicht, uh, nichts. '''Elena: '''Achso, nichts also. Ich muss los, Stefan. Entschuldigung. ''verschwindet. '''ELENA'S SCHLAFZIMMER schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch. Elena: '''Ich hab es versucht, ich hätte wahnsinnig gern alles geklärt. Aber meine innere Stimme riet mir vorsichtig zu sein, was du nicht weißt kannst dich verletzen. '''MYSTIC GRILL Logan: '''Abend, Sheriff. Irgendwas? '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Wir haben die gesamte West Seite des See's durchsucht alle Höhlen bei denn Wasserfällen waren sauber, keine Anzeichen dafür das sie bewohnt sind. '''Logan: '''Dann sind sie in der Stadt. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Wir haben alle leer stehenden Gebäuden und Lager Hallen abgeklappert. '''Logan: '''Dann muss es ein Privathaus sein. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Das ist noch schwerer wenn nicht unmöglich auzfindig zu machen. Diese Kreaturen sind clever, sie wissen wie sie unendeckt bleiben. '''Logan: '''Also jemand der nur Nachts rauskommt wird irgendwann man auf fallen. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Was ist mit der Uhr? '''Logan: '''Ich arbeite daran. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Ich kenne die Gilberts, die Uhr wurde für die Männer der Familie weiter gereicht. Fang bei Jeremy an. '''Jenna: '''Hey Logan. '''Logan: '''Du bist also tatsächlich gekommen. '''Jenna: '''Du hast eine Stunde, nutze sie. '''ELENA'S HAUS ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Jeremy kommt rein. Jeremy: 'Alles okay? '''Elena: '''Ist Vicki da drin? '''Jeremy: '''Antworte nicht auf 'ne Frage mit 'ner Gegenfrage. Schon möglich. Was ist den los, bei dir? '''Elena: '''Ich fühl' mich elend. '''Jeremy: '''Na ja du solltest vielleicht mal was essen. ''geht zur Küche und findet Stefan dort. 'Elena: '''Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? Was machst du hier? '''Stefan: '''Essen. Jeremy hat mir verraten das Hühnchen mit Parmesan dein Lieblingsessen ist und ich bin zufällig 'nen guter Koch. Meine Italienische Wurzeln. Ich mach sogar meinen eigenen Mozaraella. Nur heute Abend ist er bedauerlicher Weise aus dem Laden, verzeih. '''Elena: '''Ich weiß echt nicht was du dir dabei versprichst? '''Stefan: '''Du willst mich kennenlernen? Richtig? Ich finde wenn du mich abservierst solltest du wenigstens wissen ähm, wenn du abweist. Fangen wir also bei Katherine an. '''Elena: '''Stefan.. '''Stefan: '''Sie war.. das schönste Mädchen das ich je gesehen habe. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Haut. Und, uh, sie hatte dieses Lachen es war irgendwie albern ihr Lachen brachte dich zum lachen. Sie war so witzig sie wusste wie man Spaß hat. Aber Katherine war auch sehr ungeduldig und anspruchsvoll und selbstsüchtig und impulsiv. Dann kam Damon, er behauptete das er als erstes mit ihr zusammen war. Ich weiß allerdings ich hab ein paar Dinge getan.. auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Am meisten bereue ich das ich das nicht klarstellen konnte bevor sie starb. Ich vermisse sie aber ich bin nicht mehr gelähmt durch ihren Verlust. '''Vicki: '''Das war sehr nett, was du für Stefan getan hast. Sehr Romantisch. '''Jeremy: '''Na ja ich hab mich Romantisch gefühlt. '''Vicki: '''Guck mal was ich gefunden hab. Elena Gilbert eine Tablette alle vier bis sechs Stunden je nach Beschwerden. '''Jeremy: '''Die sind noch vom Autounfall übrig. '''Vicki: '''Die wird sie also nicht vermissen. ''nimmt Pillen raus und nimmt die Taschenuhr um die Pillen zu zerhacken, Jeremy stoppt sie. 'Jeremy: '''Nein, nein nicht damit, die ist antik. Ich hab das Gefühl wir sind nur noch auf Droge. '''Vicki: '''Die Schönheit auf die freien Entscheidung. '''Jeremy: '''Lass uns entscheiden es zu lassen. Wir müssen doch nicht andauernd high sein, oder? '''Vicki: '''Ich hoff' echt du bist nicht einer von diesen Typen die versuchen alles an mir zu ändern weil wir jetzt zusammen sind. '''Jeremy: '''Nein. '''Vicki: '''Gut. '''Stefan: '''Ich les' wahnsinnig gern, bin ein riesiger Fitz Gerald Fan, der Große Gatsby ist ein Meisterwerk. Aber ich bin kein Snop ich mag auch Grisham. Ich finde Seinfeld ist die beste Amerikanische Fernsehshow der letzten 50 Jahren. Aber I love Lucy ist meine absolute Lieblingsserie."Loving Cup" ist die beste Folge. Riesen Scorsese Fan. Also Taxidriver zum Beispiel könnte ich mir immer wieder ansehen. '''Elena: '''Warte lass mich helfen. ''nimmt ihm das Knoblauch schneiden ab. 'Stefan: '''Und was die Musik angeht mag ich alles querbeet. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Oh, Kanye. Und, kein Witz ich steh sogar auf diesen einen Miley Song. grinst.'' Ganz ruhig. 'Elena: '''Ich sag doch gar nichts. Hey, das ist doch für das Knoblauch-Brot oder? Knoblauch esse ich eigentlich nicht außer du isst auch welchen. '''Stefan: '''Machst du Witze? Ich liebe Knoblauch. ''schneidet sich mit dem Messer. '''Elena: '''Oww, Ah. ' '''Stefan: '''Alles okay? '''Elena: 'Ähm ja, ich denke schon. geht zum Waschbecken um ihre Hand zu waschn, sie sieht Stefan's verwandelte Gesicht im Spiegel. ''Dein Gesicht... '''Stefan: '''Ja, ich hab was auf's Auge gekriegt. '''Elena: '''Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, anscheinend hat sich meine Paranoia in eine ausgewachsene Halluzination verwandelt. '''Stefan: '''Das macht deinen Charme aus. ''versucht Elena zu küssen, sie küsst ihn aber doch als erstes. CAROLINE'S SCHLAFZIMMER redet mit jemandem auf dem Telefon. Damon: 'Caroline. Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Nein, Tiki nicht den Einteiler nehmen. Bitte, okay? Ich hab ihn an dir gesehen, vertrau mir. Ja, aber wir wollen dieses Jahr Stripclub Atmospähre. '''Damon: '''Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Ja vielleicht sollten wir die Autos in Slowmotion waschen. Nein. '''Damon: '''Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Was? Oh, um, nein, sorry. Um, also wir sehen uns dann morgen. Zweiteiler, okay. Bis Morgen. ''Krähe ist an ihrem Fenster. '''Caroline: '''Shoo! Gott. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Keller. Damon: '''Bitte, du fühlst dich ziemlich gut, hab ich recht. '''Stefan: '''Nicht besonders. '''Damon: '''Du hast gewonnen. Du hast den Bösen gefangen. Nichts kann mehr zwischen dir und Elena kommen. Bis auf die Wahrheit, die Lügen werden dich einholen Stefan. Solange du dich damit belügst was du bist. '''Stefan: '''Das schöne daran das du da drin bist, ist, das ich einfach weg geh'n kann. '''DAS SEXY SCHAUM AUTO WASCHEN Caroline: 'Kein Freundschaftspreis, keine Gratiswäsche, kein "Ich bezahl später." Wir sind hier nicht die Wohlfahrt. '''Elena: '''Nein sind wir nicht. ''kommt an. 'Stefan: '''Hi. '''Elena: '''Hey. '''Caroline: 'Ähm, diese Veranstaltung heißt "Sexy Schaum" übrigens. 'Stefan: '''Wurden wir grad' gerügt? '''Elena: '''Und verurteilt, ja. '''Stefan: '''Wow. '''Elena: '''Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube du musst das hier ausziehen müssen. '''Stefan: '''Uh, aber nur wenn du denn Anfang machst. '''Elena: '''Okay. ''zieht ihr Shirt aus, hat aber Probleme damit. Stefan hilft ihr. ''Okay, sorry, das ist sowas von unsexy. '''Stefan: '''Find ich nicht. ''küssen sich. 'Bonnie: '''Uh-uh. Nein, kein gequältes Schmachten bitte. '''Matt: '''Ich bin nur am beobachten. '''Bonnie: '''Aha. Oh, Tiki. Der gehört dir. '''Tiki: '''Warum krieg ich immer die voll hässigen ab. Huh? Nur um das klarzustellen, dein Auto ist ein schäbiger Schrotthaufen, ich meine wir können es waschen aber es ist und bleibt ein Schrotthaufen. '''Bonnie: '''Jetzt hör auf rumzustänkern. '''Tiki: '''Rumstänkern tut der Typ mit der Schrottkiste. ''benutzt ihre Kraft um Wasser auf Tiki zu schmeißen. '''Tiki: '''Whoa! Was zum Teufel. '''Matt: '''Wow, hey. Nasse Wilde, Tiki. '''Logan: '''Der gesamte Erlös kommt in einem Sportunterricht der Schule zu guten, die denn tragischen Tod ihres Football Trainers William Tanner noch nicht überwunden hat. Die Einwohner von Mystic Falls kommen zusammen um ihn die Ehre zu erweisen. Und schnitt. '''Jenna: '''Stilvoll. '''Logan: '''Vielen Dank. '''Jenna: '''Aber du nimmst schon die Mädels in Bikinis auf huh? '''Logan: '''52% der Fernseh Zuschauer sehen die Nachrichten ohne Ton. '''Jenna: '''Danke für das Essen. Ich fands sehr schön. '''Logan: '''Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal als wir auf dem Schul-Parkplatz waren? '''Jenna: '''Tut mir Leid, nicht die Bohne. '''Logan: '''Wirklich? '''Jenna: '''Nada. '''Logan: '''Hm. '''Jenna: '''Besonders nicht in Sex in einem Minivan. '''Logan: Das war ein toller Tag. Was? Elena: 'Dein Ring ist voller Seifenschaum. '''Stefan: '''Oh, das macht nichts. '''Elena: '''Mir ist aufgefallen das Damon auch so einen Ring trägt hat es etwas damit auf sich? '''Stefan: '''Ja, das ist unser Familienwappen aus der Italieninschen Renaissance. '''Elena: '''Uh-uh. Was ist das für ein Stein? '''Stefan: '''Das ist ein Lapislazuli. '''Elena: '''Oh, denn solltest du wirklich abnehmen ich kann denn in meine Tasche tun. '''Stefan: '''Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Aber Danke. '''Elena: '''Okay. Ich hol ein paar Handtücher. '''Stefan: '''Gut. '''Elena: '''Hey, wir haben keine Handtücher und kein Polierzeugs mehr. '''Caroline: '''Ich hol Nachschub. Pass auf das Geld auf. ''geht zu den Fluren der Schule. Sie sieht einen Schatten, und hört Damon's Stimme. '''Damon: '''Caroline, hilf mir. Caroline. Hilf mir. Hilf mir. '''Elena: '''Das wären dann 20 Dollar. Ich hab sie gestern gesehen, sie haben mit einem Freund von mir gesprochen. Im Grill. '''Alter Mann: '''Oh, wissen sie. Ich dachte das wär jemand denn ich kenne. '''Elena: '''Stefan Salvatore? '''Old Mann: '''Nein das kann nicht sein. Da hab ich mir wohl nur was eingebildet. '''Elena: '''Wo glauben sie haben sie ihn vorher schon mal gesehen. '''Alter Mann: '''Als ich hier herzog hab ich in der Salvatore Pension gewohnt. Stefan war auf der Durchreise um seinen Onkel zu besuchen. Jedenfalls wusste keiner das er überhaupt da war, bis zu dem Angriff. '''Elena: '''Angriff? '''Alter Mann: '''Sein Onkel wurde getötet. Der wurde von einem Tier in den Wäldern zerfleischt. '''Elena: '''Sein Onkel Zach? '''Alter Mann: '''Mmm-mm. Joseph. 'Elena: '''Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich glaube ich kenne diese Geschichte kenn ich gar nicht. '''Old Mann: '''Wie sollten sie auch. Ich meine das ist vor vielen Jahren passiert. '''Tiki: '''Grandpa du musst gehen, Mom will das du nach Hause kommst. Okay? '''Alter Mann: '''Ja. '''Tiki: '''Er ist dir nicht auf den Wecker gegangen oder? Er ist ein kleines Altzheimerchen. '''Elena: '''Nein, er war sehr lieb. Hey Sir. Entschuldigen sie, um, sind sie sicher das der Mann den sie gesehen haben, denn sie kennengelernt haben, Stefan Salvatore heißt? '''Alter Mann: '''Ja, ich erinner mich an seinen Ring und an seinen Bruder. '''Elena: '''Damon? '''Alter Mann: '''Ja, Stefan und Damon Salvatore. '''Elena: '''Wann war das genau? '''Alter Mann: '''Es war Anfang, Juni 1953.. Ja, 1953. '''Stefan: '''Caroline hat dich endlich gehen lassen, huh? '''Elena: 'Äh, ich weiß gar nicht wo sie hin ist. Sie hat mich sitzen lassen. Hey, ich hatte vorhin keine Ahnung das deine Familie aus Italien kommt. '''Stefan: '''Nein? Der Nachname Salvatore, hat dir nichts verraten? '''Elena: '''Natürlich, Oh Mann. Sind hier noch andere Salvatore's in Mystic Falls? '''Stefan: '''Mein Onkel Zach. '''Elena: '''Und sonst keine weiteren? '''Stefan: '''Nein. Sie haben sich verteilt. '''Elena: '''Mhm. '''Stefan: '''Wieso? '''Elena: '''Ich versuch' nur mehr über dich zu erfahren. '''IN DEN WÄLDERN Jeremy: '''Wohin bringst du mich hin? '''Vicki: '''Wir können uns nicht immer in deinem Zimmer verstecken. Wilkommen auf meiner anderen Lieblings-Partylocation. '''Jeremy: '''Was der Friedhof? '''Vicki: '''Ja, cool, huh? '''Jared: '''Yo, Vick. '''Vicki: '''Was geht ab Jared. '''Junge: '''Hast du einen Babysitter Donovan? '''Vicki: '''Das ist Jeremy, er ist in Ordnung. '''Junge: '''Rauch einen. '''DAS SEXY SCHAUM AUTO WASCHEN Elena: '''Dein Auto ist seit einer Stunde fertig. '''Jenna: '''Und warum meinst du das mir sagen zu müssen? '''Logan: '''Hi, Elena richtig? Ich hab dich mal getroffen als du 9 warst. '''Elena: '''Oh. '''Jenna: '''Dein Emotionales Alter als wir zusammen waren. '''Logan: '''Ouch. Und ich dachte wir machen Fortschritte. '''Elena: '''Steht der noch genug in deinem Ansehen das ich ihn um ein Gefallen bitten darf? '''Logan: '''Wenn ich ihr ein Gefallen tue, steige ich in deinem Ansehen? '''Jenna: '''Ein wiederwilliges Ja was beide Fragen angeht. '''Logan: '''Gut, warte. Eine Bedingung, Abendessen heute bei dir. '''Jenna: '''In Ordnung. Du kriegst aber nur Reste. '''Logan: '''Oh, was brauchst du? '''Elena: '''Hast du Zugang zu alten Reportagen sagen wir aus den 50ern? '''Logan: '''Ja, im Sender. Zwischen Archiv und Internet haben wir so ziemlich alles. '''Elena: '''Geht um ein Referat, ist überfällig es wär also Lebenswichtig. '''Logan: '''Ich wollte jetzt zu dem Sender. Gehn' wir. '''Elena: '''Wenn irgendwer fragt du weißt nicht wo ich bin. Caroline soll nicht wissen das ich gegangen bin. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN kommt rein, und geht in den Keller Damon: 'Caroline, hilf mir. Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Damon? Damon? Oh mein Gott! Was ist los? Woher wusste ich das du hier bist? '''Damon: '''Wei ich es wollte. Ich wollte es sehr sehr dringend. Lass mich hier raus. Bitte. '''Caroline: '''Du hast mich gebissen. '''Damon: '''Das hat dir gefallen. Schon vergessen? '''Caroline: '''Warum erinnere ich mich an die selben Dinge, aber auf verschiedenen Weisen? '''Damon: '''Ich bestimme an was du dich erinnerst. Und wie. Jetzt wo dein Eisenkraut aus dem Organismus raus ist wirst du dich nicht erinnern was du als nächstes tun wirst. '''Caroline: '''Was werde ich als nächstes tun? '''Damon: '''Du wirst diese Tür öffnen. Du öffnest jetzt diese Tür. '''Zach: '''Nein! Raus hier. Na Los! Lauf! ''rennt. Damon tötet Zach. Damon versucht Caroline zu fangen. Aber er verbrennt sich an der Sonne. '''DAS SEXY SCHAUM AUTO WASCHEN Tiki: 'Putzdienst. '''Bonnie: '''Was? '''Tiki: '''Wir müssen das Pflaser säubern. '''Bonnie: '''Hier werden Autos gewaschen, das Pflaster ist definitiv sauber. '''Tiki: '''Aber nicht trocken. '''Bonnie: '''Und warum sollte ich das tun? '''Tiki: '''Caroline ist verschwunden, jetzt bin ich für alles hier verantwortlich. ''ihren Kräften, startet Bonnie einen Feuerangriff auf Tiki's Auto. '''Stefan: '''Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey! '''Bonnie: '''Was ist passiert? '''Stefan: '''Du warst in eine Art Trance. '''Bonnie: '''Hab ich das getan? '''Stefan: '''Ich fürchte schon, ja. '''Bonnie: '''Niemand sonst hat das gesehen oder? Nein, Sag es keinem ja? Bitte. '''STATION Logan: 'Wir haben letztes Jahr unser gesamtes Archiv digitalisiert. Du kannst, um, alle alten Beiträge auf den Schirm ziehen. Nach was genau suchst du? '''Elena: '''Nach einem Vorfall von 1953 falls er überhaupt je passiert ist. In der alten Salvatore-Pension. ''Handy klingelt. '''Logan: '''Entschuldige eine Sekunde. Ja? Feuer? Gut, ich bin sofort da. Ich muss weg, es gibt also echt Nachrichten aus dieser Stadt zu entdecken, hm? Benutze Schlagwörter um die Datenbank zu durchsuchen die Navigation ist einfach, und Brady aus der Technik kann dir bei allem was du brauchst helfen. '''Elena: '''Okay. '''Logan: '''Alles klar? Und, hey, kannst du für Jenna ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen? '''Elena: '''Geht in Ordnung. '''Logan: '''Sehr schön, viel Glück. '''FRIEDHOF Vicki: '''Was? '''Jeremy: '''Ich bin bekifft auf einem Friedhof. '''Vicki: '''Es macht denen nichts aus, sie sind tot. Weißt du was? Ich werd noch einen drauf legen. Hey, Tony. '''Tony: '''Oh, schick. Pillchen von Vicki huh? '''Mädchen: '''Oh danke, Elena Gilbert. Wer immer du bist. '''Jeremy: '''Du hast die einfach mit gehn' lassen? '''Vicki: '''Die nimmt die sowieso nicht. '''Jeremy: '''Aber sie merkt wenn die weg sind, das ist nicht witzig. '''Vicki: '''Das ist doch keine große Sache, Jer. '''Jeremy: '''Doch irgendwie schon, Vick. '''Tony: '''Verdammt, alter. Vicki hat die Partypolizei hergeschleppt. '''Vicki: '''Halt die Klappe, Tony. Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. '''Jeremy: '''Was machen wir auch Party auf dem Friedhof, mit nem' haufen Versager. '''Vicki: '''Das sind meine Freunde. '''Jeremy: '''Das sind total überflüssige Provinz Geigen. '''Vicki: '''Ach ja? Was bin ich dann? '''Jeremy: '''Du bist anders Vick. '''Vicki: '''Nein, du bist anders. Ein Junge aus der Nobelhütte der völlig abgeht weil seine Eltern gestorben sind. Aber du wirst darüber hinweg kommen. Du wirst dich zusammenreißen weitergehen und irgendwann deinen Kindern von deiner dunklen Phase erzählen die du mal durchgemacht hast. Und ich werde immer noch hier sein. Im Grill bedienen, mich zudröhnen und auf dem Friedhof mit überflüssigen Provinz Arschgeigen abhängen. '''Jeremy: '''Hey.. '''Vicki: '''Geh nach Hause, Jeremy. Wenn ich mich beschissen fühlen will geh ich einfach wieder zurück zu Tyler. '''DAS SEXY SCHAUM AUTO WASCHEN Stefan: '''Hey, hast du Elena gesehen? '''Matt: '''Nein, schon ne' ganz Weile nicht. '''Stefan: '''Ist sie nach Haus' gegangen? '''Matt: '''Ich hab' keine Ahnung. '''Stefan: '''Danke. '''Matt: '''Hey! '''Stefan: '''Ja? '''Matt: '''Ich sag das nicht dir zuliebe, sondern iretwegen, weißt du ihr ist vertrauen sehr wichtig. Je mehr Geheimnisse du vor ihr hast, je mehr du zurückhälst desto mehr will sie es herausfinden wollen. '''STATION sieht sich irgendein Material an. Stimme: 'Hier ist Franklin Fell, live von der Salvatore Pension. Wo ein brutaler Tierangriff in einer Tragödie endete. Hey sie bringen die Leiche raus, versuch näher dranzukommen. Ist das der Neffe? ''die Kamera zoomt, sieht Elena Stefan im Hintergrund. '''CAROLINE'S SCHLAFZIMMER Liz: '''Ich hab dich gar nicht Auto waschen gesehen. '''Caroline: '''Ich bin früh gegangen. '''Liz: '''Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Willst du über irgendetwas reden? Geht es um Jungs? '''Caroline: '''Mom, wenn ich über Jungs reden will. Ruf ich Dad an. Der ist wenigstens mit einem zusammen. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN findet Zach's Leiche. Stefan: '''Zach! Oh, nein, nein, Zach.. '''CAROLINE'S SCHLAFZIMMER Elena: ''Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin nicht gläubig. Menschen werden geboren, werden alt, und dann sterben sie. Das ist die Welt in der wir leben. Da gibt es keine Magie, keine Mystik, keine Unsterblichkeit. Nichts das sich über rationales Denken hinweg setzen konnte.'' SHEILA'S HAUS klopft an. '' '''Bonnie: '''Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, Grams. '''Sheila: '''Ich weiß, liebes. '''Bonnie:' Oh, Grams. ELENA'S HAUS stehlt Jeremy's Taschenuhr. Jenna: '''Logan? '''Elena: ''Die Menschen sollten das sein, was sie wirklich sind, nicht lügen oder ihr wahres Ich verstecken. '' Jeremy: 'Was machst du denn hier? '''Logan: '''Hey, Mann ich such das Bad. '''Elena: Das ist nicht möglich, ich glaube nicht an sowas, das kann nicht sein. Aber was kann ich leugnen was direkt vor meinen Augen geschieht? Jemand der nie älter wird.. '' FLASHBACK Alter Mann: '1953. '''Elena: ''Der sich nie verletzt.. FLASHBACK Elena: '''Oh mein Gott! Deine Hand, ist es schlimm? Ein tiefer Schnitt? '' '''Elena: ''Jemand der sich auf unerklärliche Art und Weise verändert... FLASHBACK Elena: 'Hey, alles in Ordnung? Deine Augen. Dein Gesicht! '''Elena: ''Mädchen werden gebissen... FLASHBACK Elena: Caroline! Was ist da passiert? '' ''Caroline:' Gar nichts. '''Elena: ''Blut entleerte Körper... FLASHBACK Elena: '''Hat sie eigentlich gesagt was für ein Tier sie angegriffen hat? ''Matt:' Sie hat gesagt es wär ein Vampir. '' '''FRIEDHOF' Junge: '''Donovan? '''Vicki: '''Nein, ich hab genug. '''Leute: Wer macht die Musik wieder an? Ich nicht. Ich nicht. Hahaha, Vicki. geht zum Auto. Damon ist dort, hustet und stöhnt. Vicki: 'Hey, Mann, alles in Ordnung? '''Damon: '''Komm her, komm her. Komm.. '''Vicki: '''Oh, warte. Du siehst nicht gut aus. '''Damon: '''Komm näher, ich muss dir was sagen.. '''Vicki: '''Woah, woah, woah. Ich hab dich, ich hab dich. Alles okay. ''beißt sie. '''SALVATORE HAUS holt ein Stab und rennt zur Tür. Elena ist draußen als er die Tür öffnet. '''Elena: '''Was bist du? Kategorie:Skripts